Honey and Milk
by Izzie Jackson
Summary: They both wanted the same things: to be free of Mystic Falls, to be free of Klaus. They both wanted to keep the woman they were attracted to happy. So they compromised-Bonnie's love and happiness for Klaus's death. Seemed like a fair deal.
1. Chapter 1

Love is cursed by monogamy

- **Kanye West**

* * *

The first time they made love, it had been a rushed and almost violent affair. A primal dance of that consisted of scratching, growls, teeth and tongue. She was pretty damn sure that once they were done, spent after hours of rough animalistic rutting, she had bite wounds. She couldn't remember who drew first blood, her or him. Maybe she had when she used her magic to pin him down and sharpen her incisors before clamping down on his neck. Or maybe he had when he had gone down on her.

Bonnie hadn't known for sure.

What she did know was that their first time had been primal; giving into the animalistic tendencies in her and him giving into the beast that dwelled beneath his skin. She remembered looking up into espresso colored eyes and watching as black took over the whites of his eyes and gold eclipsed brown. His jaw was clenched as he fucked her, each thrust brining her closer and closer to an orgasm. He had dipped his head into her shoulder and then cried out her name as he spilled his seed into her for the fifth time that night, his teeth breaking the skin at the crook of her shoulder and drawing blood.

As they lay there, blissfully spent and slated, neither of them wanted to remember the real world. Her mother had turned and his mother was on a hit list made by his sire. He had a girlfriend-her best friend—and she a boyfriend– his former rival turned friend. Instead he had distracted her from the real world by talking about a future where they were together. One in which they could live away from Mystic Falls.

"A lake house?" she snorted with laughter. "Why would you want a lake house?"

"A nice view of the lake for one," he said before turning to look at her. "Another reason was because of a trip we all took to the Gilbert lake house when we were kids. We had to about fourteen, just before freshman year. I remember looking out the window and watching you girls, the three of you with Elena's mom. You were sitting on the edge of the dock, watching as Care and Elena swam and Mrs. Gilbert was with them. It was sunset and the light, it made you look even more beautiful than you already were."

She felt a blush cross her cheeks, "You're making that up."

"I'm serious. You were just so beautiful, with the sun setting in the background. I knew right then, if I was ever going to have a lake house of my own, I'd want you there."

She smiled. "That's sweet."

He grinned down at her and kissed her temple.

:::

It had been a few weeks since he had skipped town. In those few weeks since he had left her alone she managed to run into _him_. Charismatic, handsome and a complete reckless sociopath like his older brother, Kol Mikaelson held some similarities to Tyler. Both were very interested in annoying or getting back at Klaus or as Kol liked to call him Nik. Kol also opening pursued her. Every week a new gift showed up on her doorstep.

The first gift had been a bouquet of red lilies (her favorite. She would later learn his compelled Elena into giving him the information).

A rose quartz necklace that helped keep her calm. She had worn it once and felt a rush of warmth come over her. Another necklace came after that; a sparrow in flight.

He even had a witch come to her door to help her with her magic. The witch he had gotten had been her cousin Lucy. Bonnie had slammed the door in her face, counted to three and reopened it, finding her cousin smiling at her.

"Relax little cousin," she had said. "I came willingly. I heard about Abby."

She had let her in after that. After a day of catching up and some spells, Lucy had retired to bed in the guest room. Bonnie stood in the foyer, trying to wrap her head around things. Why was Kol doing this? He couldn't possibility actually like her could he?

A familiar aching on the inside of her right thigh made her gasp. Tyler's bite mark only did that if she was thinking of him or he was close by. She turned towards the door and before she knew it, she was throwing it open.

Tyler stood there, a sheepish smile on his face. "Hey."

"Hi," she said and hugged him. He was back, even if for a little bit, he was back. She pulled back and looked at him. "Did you talk to Caroline? Does she know you're here?"

His expression told her no. She was the first person he had come to see. He hasn't even stopped to see his mother. Tyler spies the vase of red lilies in the foyer as he stepped inside. "Who gave you those?" he asked.

"Klaus's brother," she muttered.

"Klaus has brothers?" Tyler asked.

"Sadly," she muttered and they sat down on the couch. "Are you leaving soon?"

"I can't stay long. I wanted to see you and then my mom. I can't go to Caroline, he's watching her."

Bonnie nodded. "I'm sorry," she whispered. Tyler cupped her cheek and kissed her forehead.

"Don't be," he assured her. "I'm happy I get to see you."

They sat there in silence for a while. Bonnie was curious about where he had been, so she asked him. Tyler responded with where he had been. He had been to Maine, to New York, and then Chicago while traveling with a friend named Hayley. The small flare of jealousy wasn't lost on Bonnie and Tyler reassured her that he hasn't been with another woman since the night they shared together. He hadn't even slept with Caroline.

She has more questions but he silences them with a kiss. Tyler pulls away a second later, hoping to not have overstepped a boundary. She kisses him back and soon their clothes are shred into piles on the floor.

The second time they make love, it's different from the first. The first time had been hard, rough—a means to forget their worries and their problems. This time was different. Tyler explored her body, trapped her between his own and the carpet. His movements were slow, his kisses were full of love and each open mouthed one was filled with how much he missed her, missed being inside her. He her how he missed hearing each breathless sigh as he gave her pleasure—made her drown in it.

She drowned.

She let him take her over and over again on the floor before he flipped them over and let her ride him. Bonnie had never felt more powerful than when she rode his cock. His hips moved and his face was trapped in a battle between human and hybrid as she circled her hips and alternated between fast and slow. He was close to begging as she drew closer to her own orgasm.

"Bon please," he pleaded as he lifted his hips, hitting her spot head on. He watched through half lidded eyes as her body worked him, her breasts bounced while her body glistened with sweat. The bite mark on her thigh pulsed and he felt the searing heat of it against his hip. He moved to sit up, watching as she gasped. He held her hips while she wrapped her arms around him. Their lips met and he felt his entire body shudder and hers still as they fell into pleasure together.

He kissed her neck, her shoulders and took each of her nipples into his mouth as they came down from their high. He moved back and kissed her lips once more.

"I don't want to leave," he whispered against her lips.

"I don't want you to leave either," she whispered and kissed him again. One kiss and then another and they fell into another round of lovemaking.

:::

Kol Mikaelson watched from his perch in the shadows as the witch and the hybrid said their goodbyes. He knew very little about Tyler, aside from he was his brother's first successful hybrid and had been in a relationship with the blond his brother was currently trying to bed.

He could admit Tyler was attractive. Kol had bedded plenty of partners before being daggered—men and women. He had been in enough threesomes to know he didn't care about gender. He would bed the hybrid as well if he wanted.

His fixation with Bonnie had been because he liked her power. She had shown true valor and her fire was fascinating. He had wondered why his two idiotic brothers had decided to chase after the other two. A blonde who reminded Kol of Rebekah and a carbon copy of Elijah's past lovers. The witch was powerful, she carried herself with confidence and she had almost succeeded in killing Nik twice. She was exotic, a vision of a goddess and those two morons decided to chase after mortals.

But not him, he would pursue her. He would win her heart and if he had to share her with the hybrid, so be it. Neither of them could see the mating bond between them was strong. He flashed in front of the hybrid, startling him.

"Evening mate," he greeted.

"You must be Kol."

"You'd be correct."

"What do you want?" Tyler snarled. Kol smiled, finding it amusing.

"I want what you want. I want Nik removed from my life. I want to be free from this place, from my family." Kol told him and then looked into Tyler's eyes. "I want Bonnie Bennett; don't fret mate. I'm offering you a deal. We share her, equally but only if she agrees. If she decides to choice one of us the other one backs down."

"Bonnie isn't Elena." Tyler pointed out. She would never put herself in Elena's shoes. Kol snorted at his assumption. A divot formed in Tyler's forehead. "What?"

"I'm not those idiots," Kol said. The need to say the Salvatore brothers' names went unneeded. They all knew about the feuding brothers and the stupid doppelganger who enjoyed every bit of their attention. "Don't leave tonight."

"Why?"

"I want to discuss this with Bonnie as well. Bring her to the tomb tomorrow. It's private and if you wish, you may bring whomever you like as well. But I will not harm any of you."

Tyler looked Kol in the eyes. He could see the truth but he still felt a bit wary of him. "Okay," he said with a nod. He could bring Bonnie with him tomorrow. But he would also bring Matt and Hayley—the she-wolf was currently at a bed and breakfast right outside of town.

Kol smiled at him. "See you tomorrow mate."


	2. Chapter 2

"Tasting what could have been—what should have been—didn't make it easier."  
― **Kele Moon** , _Beyond Eden _

* * *

The first time he dreamt of making love to her, she smelt of lilac.

The smell hasn't been overpowering, but soft and tickled his nose like a fae child. She wore one of his shirts, a button up white dress shirt that that swallowed her small frame. Her hair was wavy as always and his fingers itched to see if they felt as soft as they looked. She walked towards him, hips swaying so seductively he took it as the pose strut of a cat. Her emerald gaze was playful before she crawled on top of him.

She traced his jaw with her fingers, shuddered in pleasure as the vampire kept her gaze and suckled on the tip of her index finger like a newborn babe would his mother's breast. A promise of when he would taste her skin.

"Such a naughty little boy," she cooed and his cock twitched as the sultry tone her voice took. "My naughty boy."

"Am I to be punished for being naughty, my pet?" he asked her and moaned when he felt his head being pulled back. But it wasn't her dainty hands that were the culprit. No these hands were larger, more masculine. He soon smelt spice in the air and sighed when he felt a pair of lips upon his neck.

"I thought I was your pet," murmured his other lover.

Fuck he was dreaming of having them both.

Would this be the little witch's first time with him? Trapped in an entanglement of limbs, two pairs of male hands taking her while almost frisking and teasing each other? His cock was throbbing like mad, trapped against the confinement of his pants. He needed them both.

"Ty," purred the witch. "I think he's just being playful. You know how our Killer can be."

Tyler smirked into his neck. Kol let out a grunt as he felt Bonnie's hips grind against his. "Damn it Bennett, you're gonna make him cum in his pants before he can get inside you."

Bonnie smirked and then nipped Kol's lips before the vampire watched as the hybrid and witch shared a passionate kiss. "Tell him how I feel Ty. I want to see his reactions."

Sadistic little minx, Kol cursed.

He hissed when Tyler's hands moved down his chest, cupping his cock through his jeans. "She's tight," he began and then began palming Kol's hard on. "So fucking tight Mikaelson, you're gonna fucking go insane if you don't get inside her. You think she's a spitfire now, wait til you've dicked her down. She turns into a goddamn hellcat."

Bonnie nipped his ear and then licked from the lob to the shell of his ear before whispering, "I wonder how you'll stretch me, Kol."

Tyler laughed again and Kol felt his eyes roll into the back of his skull when Bonnie undid his pants and felt his cock through his underwear. She mewled in delight. Fuck even that noise was going to drive him over. "Oh you'll stretch me just fine," she giggled and then looked at Tyler. "Maybe he can take my ass first?"

Tyler's growl was an automatic no. " _I_ get to take your ass, Bennett."

"Or you both can," Bonnie suggested casually. She guided Kol's hand to her ass and he reacted with squeezing one of her cheeks before giving it a smack. The echo was loud but not as lovely as Bonnie's moan into his ear. "Just like that."

Tyler was smirking as he leaned in and attacked Kol's neck with kisses and bites. "How big is he, Bon?"

"Oh big," Bonnie giggled.

Tyler grinned. "And you want us to double team your ass babe?"

"I'm a big girl,"

"Bullshit baby doll," Kol muttered and then kissed her. Hers were soft and she sighed in absolute pleasure as he took hold of her hips and started grinding hers against his. He heard her soft cry as both he and Tyler smacked one of her cheeks.

"Fuck," breathed the witch.

Tyler shook his head and moved around so his hands were covering Kol's on her hips as he pressed his chest to Bonnie's back. "Our little doll is pretty naughty."

Kol smirked. "Maybe we should teach her a lesson."

Before he could even indulge in his dream even further, he was jolted awake by the heavy slamming of a door. Kol groaned as he shielded his eyes from the sunlight. Bekah was back and she sounded pretty angry.

Which Salvatore was it this time, he wondered. It didn't matter really, he just wanted to know so he could kill them for ruining his dream.

:::

It took Tyler three tries to get Bonnie to agree to meeting Kol. He had promised both Matt and Hayley would be coming with them if she just agreed. The mention of Matt caused to her to say yes.

Now the four of them were walking through the woods towards the tomb. Hayley in the pack while Bonnie and Matt made up the middle with Tyler leading the way. Matt hasn't spoken about how Bonnie and Tyler were holding hands and when he looked back at the she-wolf, Hayley simple smiled in his direction. Sometimes the smile was reassuring and sometimes it was just down right flirty.

"So no one is going to say anything?" asked the blonde.

"I do have words," Bonnie murmured as she glared at her lover. Tyler turned and planted a kiss on her forehead, the soft smell of the earth coming off him as he pulled her to his chest. "Why are we meeting with an Original?"

"He wants to talk to us." Tyler said. He was leaving out how Kol was interested in both of them. He was leaving out how he himself was very interested in giving it a shot. Mostly because it meant Bonnie could see how much worth she really was and partly because he did feel some attraction to the Original.

"Almost right mate," Kol spoke from the trees. He walked over the four and smiled. "Afternoon to you lot."

"Why did you call us here?" Bonnie demanded. Kol only smiled at her, enjoying how she took charge. Such a lovely dominatrix she would make and he was just itching to see that happen. But would it be him or Tyler she chained up and turned into a begging mess for his mistress? Maybe both.

"I called you here because, little witch, I want you." Kol said getting down to business. "I want you and I want your pretty little hybrid lover as my companions."

Bonnie glared. "Companions?"

"Yes," he answered. "Companions; you'd be my lovers- share my bed and each other's as well. I know plenty of witches who can help you with your magic and I can give Tyler some pointers on his vampire side. As for the wolf part of you, well I see the she-wolf has that under control."

"You want them to be like your family or something," Matt said. "What, your actual family no good for you?"

"No," Kol said. "I said they would be my lovers. As you can imagine, being an immortal can be quite lonesome. I've had lovers, been in these types of situations before but I grew bored of them. But not these two," he paused and looked at Bonnie. "I've made my attraction to you quite clear, Miss Bennett. I want to court you and if I must, I will court Mr. Lockwood as well."

Tyler wasn't going to even deny the blush he sprouted. "Why?"

"I have a very open mind," Kol shrugged. "And a very open heart as well. I enjoy multiple lovers but when I'm set on courting someone I don't want meaningless sex and throwaways. A companion is someone I will cherish for as long as they wish and as long as I can. Also, the three of you really don't need anything more to do with this town."

Matt blinked. "Three?"

"I'm speaking of you as well Mr. Donovan."

"Why me?" he asked. "You tried to kill me."

"I was playing," Kol smiled. "If I wanted to kill you, I would have."

"Why?" Bonnie asked. Kol flashed up to her and with a very cautious hand, stroked her cheek.

"I'll be honest Miss Bennett, you bewitch me." answered the vampire. "I'll give you three days to think it over."

"Three days?" Tyler asked.

"Three days," Kol smiled. "And then I start courting you both."

He left them there with those words to think over.

:::

"Well that was crazy," Hayley said and then looked over at Matt as he worked. She licked hers and smiled when he looked in her and Bonnie's direction. Tyler wasn't with them. He was staying out of Klaus's radar and had decided to go the next state over to clear his head. He promised Bonnie he would be back in the early mornings.

"You know if you're gonna try to get at him, you could try talking to him." Bonnie snickered and then sipped her water. "Because Matt is a dear friend of mine."

"Mmm, he could be a good friend of mine too." Hayley purred. It had been a while since she had a good lay. And Matt looked like he could be quite a good round in the sack. "So what does he like?"

"Well you're supernatural so you've got that down." Bonnie said with a smirk.

Hayley smiled, her green eyes twinkling. "Ooh yay. What else? Is he good in bed?"

Bonnie was about to answer when she saw Matt lean in to whisper in Hayley's ear. "Are you offering up your services, Marshall?"

Hayley bit down a shiver at the husk in his voice. Fuck the things he could do with her. "I don't know Donovan," she said and looked at him. "You'd have to be into what I'm into."

Matt smirked. "Rough?"

Hayley winked. "Maybe."

"Are you like Bonnie and have a daddy kink?"

Bonnie almost choked on her drink. "Matt!" she exclaimed, her cheeks warming. "I don't have a...I don't have that!"

Matt smirked. "Really? Because I remember us having a conversation about Elijah that turned pretty not safe for work and had that word thrown in there."

"He looks good in a suit." she muttered lamely.

Hayley snickered at their banter. "Well Donovan, I don't have a Daddy kink," she said and took satisfaction in Bonnie's flustered reaction. "But I do love it rough."

Matt smirked. "Well Marshall, if you can guess what I'm into, without Bonnie's help and you actually woman up and ask me out," he paused and whispered into her ear again watching as she basically melted from just his voice. "I'll enjoy bending you over any possible surface and fuck you until you can't remember your name."

Hayley's moan as not something Bonnie needed to hear. "Challenge accepted."

Matt smiled. "Anything else I can get you ladies?"

"Curly fries please Mattie?" Bonnie asked.

Matt smiled. "Sure thing baby girl," he winked and watched her fluster as he walked off to put in their order. Hayley was too aroused by Matt's challenge to really start teasing her just yet.

"Do you want some napkins to clean up that puddle between your legs?" Bonnie asked.

"No," Hayley smiled. "So I gotta ask, what's with the kink?"

"Um," the two turned to see a flustered Elena and a confused Caroline. "Kink?" Elena asked.

"Can we help you?" Hayley asked.

"Bonnie is our friend," Caroline snapped. She didn't like this girl, whoever she was.

"Cute," Hayley shrugged. "She's almost my friend and she was just about to tell me what Donovan likes in bed."

"You'd do better off asking those two," Bonnie said pointing to Elena and Caroline. "I never did anything with Matt past an awkward make out in middle school."

"Boo," Hayley sighed. "So back to your Daddy kink."

"No," Bonnie snapped.

"Killjoy," muttered Hayley.

"Isn't she though?" asked an accented voice. Rebekah Mikaelson pushed through the two idiots crowding Bonnie and handed her a box. "A present from my brother, again. Honestly, if he was going to try and bang one of you three, I'd prefer it to be Caroline. At least she isn't too much of a prude like you Bennett."

She walked off without a word. Bonnie frowned and reached for the box, opening it. Inside was another gemstone necklace. A moonstone gem in the shape of an orb necklace.

Hayley's eyes flashed gold. "Bon, you might wanna get that away from me."

Bonnie looked at her. "Why?"

"Moonstone can bring out the feral mating part of wolves." Hayley said. "Just close the box."

Bonnie closed it and placed it in her purse. "Sorry Hayles."

"No worries BonBon," Hayley smiled. She gave Matt a seductive smile as he placed the fries in front of them. "Hello blue eyes."

Matt smirked. "I just saw you, she-wolf. Did you get into trouble while I was gone?"

"Maybe."

Matt arched an eyebrow. "Do I have to bend you over my knee and spank you?"

Caroline and Bonnie blushed as his actions for different reasons. Elena looked like a fish out of water, her jaw hanging in shock. What had gotten into Matt? He was never like this when they had been dating.

"How many swats, sir?" Hayley smirked. She noticed the slight change in his posture and almost purred. So she was right, he was a dominant male.

"As of right now," he paused. "Ten because you're pretty."

"Why not fifteen?"

"Can we not have you two doing this right now?" Elena asked but her question fell on deaf ears.

"Twenty-five." Matt said. Caroline bit her bottom lip. Five more than she had gotten when they were dating. "And if you're a good girl, I'll make it even more fun."

"How fun?" Hayley asked.

"Fun." He said simply and with finality.

"I'm getting a hint of what you like, Donovan." Hayley smiled.

Bonnie smirked. Those two were going to end up in bed before the week was out.

"I'll leave you to your meal," Matt smiled at Bonnie and nodded to Elena and Caroline. "See you when I get off."

"I'll gladly help." Hayley chimed as he walked off.

"Tame the flood woman," Bonnie said and swatted her arm. "I don't have supernatural senses and I can smell your arousal from here."

Caroline cleared her throat. "May we sit?"

"Sure," Bonnie said. The two took their seats, Caroline next to Bonnie and Elena next to Hayley. "What's up?" asked Bonnie before she popped a curly fry in her mouth.

"We wanted to know how you've been, you know since Abby transitioned." Elena said.

"And you need something." Bonnie said cutting to the chase.

"We don't..."

"You don't come to hang out with me unless you need something." Bonnie said with a frown. "What is it?"

"We need you to link the Originals," Caroline said.

"Why?" Bonnie asked, suddenly feeling protective of the family of vampires.

"We found a way to kill them." Elena said with a smile. "We can be free of them for good."

Hayley and Bonnie shared a look. "Let's hear it out," Hayley said with a smile.

"Um not you." Caroline snapped.

"Look blondie," Hayley snarled at her. "I happen to be friends with your boyfriend," she ignored Bonnie's very quite winch. The topic of keeping Tyler and Bonnie a secret from the blonde was hard on both of them. Bonnie because she was friends with them and Hayley because she wanted the two of them to be happy. While Tyler did love Caroline, it had faded from romantic to platonic. He had marked Bonnie, mated with her and didn't even know it yet.

And if Hayley had to chose between the witch and vampire, Bonnie won out. She was alpha female in Hayley's eyes.

"So?"

"So if there's a way to keep him safe from Klaus, let's hear it." Hayley snapped.

Caroline huffed. "Fine."


	3. Chapter 3

"Practicing security means continually turning towards the best version of yourself."

― **Franklin Veaux** , _More Than Two: A Practical Guide to Ethical Polyamory_

* * *

In true Salvatore fashion, the brothers had found a way to fuck up once again.

Bonnie was sitting at the bar of the Grille, a glass of rum and coke in her hands. A gift Matt had blessed her with since he had explained what has happened. Elena and Damon had roped him into helping kill Finn. Since Tyler and Hayley were out of town talking to a fellow werewolf pack, Bonnie hadn't been much help. After Elena and Caroline had told them their plan of killing off each of the Originals, she hasn't stood for it. Hell, she hadn't even had to link them. Ester had already done that. Bonnie had simply unlinked them, though she had done so while under Klaus's watch.

"Drinking alone?"

She craned her head to see Kol standing there. "Here to kill me?" she quipped.

"Not likely love, considering I fancy you." Kol winked at her and took a seat next to her. He waved the bartender down and ordered another rum and coke for Bonnie and a glass of aged scotch for himself. "Where is Tyler tonight? I was hoping to get to know him as well as yourself."

"He's out. Klaus is lurking about," Bonnie answered, trusting him with the truth.

Kol hummed and then thanked the bartender. He turned his eyes on Bonnie. "Tell me a bit about yourself, darling. I'm sure there's more to you than power."

Bonnie frowned. "You know my favorite flower but you don't know anything else?"

"To be fair, I compelled dear Elena to give me that bit of information." Kol smiled. "Now tell me, what is it that makes Bonnie Bennett tick? Aside from Tyler's tongue of course."

Bonnie flustered. "What do you want to know?"

Kol leaned over. "Tell me all that you wish to tell me."

:::

Caroline was waiting for him when he arrived home. Hayley had taken off to go and try and seduce Matt. Though Tyler could put two and two together. Seduce was Hayley's way of saying she was going to simply wait in Matt's room, in the skimpiest lingerie she found while they were in the next town over, and Matt was going to turn her into a puddle of werewolf goo. Tyler knew about his best friend's darker kinkier side. Matt was all sunshine to the outside eye, but give him some rope, a sex toy and utter submission and he turned into a better version of Christian Grey. Tyler shook his head and focused on his girlfriend.

If he could still call her that.

"Hey Care," he greeted. She greeted him back with a kiss. She was kissing him and he could taste her desperation, her need for him. He could taste the sweetness on her lips and the copper after taste of blood. He could smell her perfume, he could feel his hands burying in her silken gold hair. But he didn't do it out of passion. No, all of his reactions were automatic, like he was a robot.

She didn't taste of cinnamon and vanilla.

She didn't smell like lavender.

She wasn't teasing him the way Bonnie did. Bonnie teased him when they kissed. Bonnie licked his bottom lip and bit his tongue the moment he slipped it between her lips. Bonnie would pull him closer and the moment he let her get air, she continued to tease.

Caroline pulled away from the kiss. "Tyler?" she asked. She could feel how hard he was getting against her thigh. "Do you wanna take this upstairs?"

"No," he said. "I don't."

"Why?"

He sighed. "Caroline, we need to talk."

:::

Bonnie was walking with Hayley when it happened. The she-wolf was a ball of sunshine, the afterglow of her night with Matt showing clear as day. She hadn't said anything about it, but Bonnie could tell the brunette wanted more from her best friend.

"Bonnie Bennett!" Caroline cried out and the two turned as she stormed towards them. Bonnie blinked in confusion but when she saw the anger in her eyes, she knew Tyler had ended it. Which meant he told her about their affair. She was almost certain she would be losing a friend today.

"Caroline," she greeted. "Am I expecting a slap?"

Caroline growled. "You slept with my boyfriend."

"Currently, I believe he's your ex-boyfriend." Hayley said putting in her input.

"Hayley," Bonnie chastised. "I'll handle this,"

"She hits you, I'm going for her jugular." Hayley informed her and then backed off, giving the two some room.

Bonnie steeled herself. "You have words."

"Some pretty nasty ones."

"Go ahead," Bonnie said with a nod. "I deserve it."

Caroline let loose. She called her every word she could think of. Slut, homewrecker, boyfriend stealer. She was very tempted to claw out Bonnie's eyes. Tempted to spread vile rumors about her like any teenage girl would. She was tempted to shred open her neck for what she did. But Caroline couldn't. She couldn't because she could see how Bonnie was awaiting it.

Why was she awaiting it?

"You're not going to defend yourself?" Caroline asked.

"Care, I slept with your boyfriend. Not once, not twice but multiple times while he was in town; after he had sex with you. He didn't want to hurt you and neither did I. But we kept going at it. We couldn't stay away and each time I felt like I couldn't look you in the eyes." Bonnie said with a sigh. "I know you want to do vile things to me. I would too if I was in your shoes."

"Why?" Caroline asked. "Why did you sleep together in the first place?"

"The first time, it was to just to let out anger. He was angry at Klaus and I was just so angry at everything that was happening. The second time, we missed each other and needed each other. I'm sorry we never told you." Bonnie sighed and looked her in the eyes. She truly was sorry and even more sorry for the fact that she was feeling rather deeply for Tyler.

"Do you love him?" Caroline asked.

"No," she answered. "I do feel deeply for him but I don't love him."

Caroline nodded. "I...I can't talk to you right now. Not with all this happening, so...as of right now..."

"We aren't friends." Bonnie finished for her. She blinked back the tears she didn't know was coming. "I understand."

Caroline nodded. She paused before she reached out and slapped Bonnie across the face. Bonnie's only reaction was keeping Hayley at bay. She watched as Caroline turned around and left. Hayley came rushing up to her, talking about how she was going to kill her. But Bonnie silenced her.

"It was justified." Bonnie told her.

:::

Damon had not expected to find Katherine Pierce gracing his wet bar. She was pouring herself a drink like she had lived there for years and turned to him, a smirk on her face.

"Care to join me?" she asked.

"How about I just save us both the trouble and stake you?" he asked as he stepped forward. "What the hell do you want Katherine?"

She never lost her smirk, even after downing her drink. "What if I told you, I had some vital information?"

"Depends." Damon said and turned to leave.

Katherine licked her lips and then spoke. "Never pegged the witch to be into more than one lover."

Damon paused. "What?"

"Bonnie, you know crusader of the town? I never thought she'd be down for polyamory." Katherine pushed off the wet bar. "But," she paused for dramatic effect. "When I saw her sneaking out of Kol Mikaelson's bed, reeking of sex, I thought it was a one-time thing. That is, until I saw her walking around the forest with him, before watching her book it for the Lockwood boy. And my, my my, was that a sight to see. Three-way kissing is rather...hot."

She was lying through her teeth. She only observed Bonnie's conversation with Kol at the Grille. The Original was being rather patience with the witch. He wasn't doing anything sexual with Bonnie until she was ready. But he had watched her make out with Tyler more than once. Hell, even Katherine had to admit she got a bit hot from that. Who knew the little prude was such a sex kitten?

But while she was lying, she knew Damon had some twisted attraction to her. He got off with all the bickering and squabbling. He liked seeing the fire in her eyes. So to see the rage swirling in those icy blues was just to die for.

"Oops, did I strike a nerve?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Bonnie isn't like you." Damon snarled.

"Oh I never said she was. I said, I didn't know she liked having a network of lovers; not that she was sleeing with two brothers that knew and acted like big babies and trying to one up each other." Katherine said with a roll of her eyes. "Bonnie's got the fun way of things."

"Bonnie isn't screwing either of them. The mutt is with Caroline," Damon growled.

"Oh, those two were splitsville from the start," Katherine shrugged. "And before you say Kol hasn't touched a woman in over a century, he sure knows how to make Bonnie scream. How did she sounds?"

"You're lying through your-"

"Oh that's right. _"More, please Daddy, please give me more."_ " Katherine mewled, getting Bonnie's moans down to a tee. Damon's eyes darkened. So, he knew about Bonnie's little Daddy kink. Katherine only knew because she had been following the witch for some time now. Bonnie intrigued her. She wasn't going to use her for anything, she simply wanted to know what made her tick. Damon, granted lacking in guardianship duties, knew about Bonnie's dark little secret. Granted Kol wasn't Daddy-Dom material, that was Elijah. But Katherine had snuck into the witch's house once and ended up heading more than she needed.

Her impersonation worked. She had her hooks in him. "Tell me everything you know."

Katherine gestured towards the couch. "Why don't you sit down?" she cooed and strolled over towards the couch. She needed Damon to fuck up, get Klaus angry. And what better way to get him angry than go after his brother? It was a risky move and a suicidal plan. But Katherine wanted to be rid of Niklaus Mikaelson for good. People dying was just collateral damage.


End file.
